1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a stump cutting apparatus and, more specifically, to a stump cutting tool for use with a stump cutting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of stump cutting devices are known. One type includes a rotatable disk having a plurality of cutting tools fastened to the peripheral edge thereof. A second type includes a rotatable drum having a plurality of cutting tools fastened to an outer circumferential surface thereof. During operation, the disk or drum rotates such that the cutting tools engage and cut the stump. Various types of cutting tools are used with either stump cutting apparatus. The cutting tool typically includes a tool holder or pocket secured to the cutting wheel or drum and a cutting tooth secured by the pocket to the cutting wheel. Such a cutting tool is referred to as a two-piece cutting tool because the pocket and cutting tooth are two separate pieces. In addition, a one-piece cutting tool, wherein the entire cutting tool assembly is complete in one piece and fastened to the wheel as a single unit is known. Two-piece cutting tools have an advantage in that the cutting tooth can be removed and replaced without removing the pocket or tool holder from the cutting wheel or drum.